A Purpose in Life
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Drabbles with thoughts and missing scenes of every episode of the show. Expect all kinds of genres, even romance.
1. First Days of Work

Mister Finch made a brutally honest point. They probably wouldn't live long if they kept pursuing this path. Not that John had anything to lose this late in his life. After getting the answer he didn't like from Finch and saving the right people, John made the decision to stick around and see how far he and Finch would go with this anonymous heroes stunt.

With his payments, he decided to get a better motel room. There was no reason, although he now had the means, to get a proper house for himself. Temporary accommodations could only help him cover his tracks and keep him anonymous to the authorities. That Carter detective could be a problem if she kept investigating him. Lionel would have to be his smoke shield if the wanted to keep off the radar.

With enough, steady money incoming, he bought himself some new clothes. After his trip to Oyster Bay with Fusco, he realized that maybe he would need more than two pairs of shirts, suits and pants if was going to keep getting into that kind of trouble.

He thought about investing in exercising, since this "concerned third party" job would definitely make him more active, but what the hell, he got enough stamina to go around. A punching bag wouldn't be a bad idea, though. he could probably sneak it into one of the unused rooms at the library, just to keep him entertained.

John needed a purpose in life. A purpose to keep living, helping other people and maybe helping himself in the process. That's why he decided to stay. Also, he liked a mystery. And Finch definitely was one.

A/N: So, I decided to re watch POI after the finale and the idea of writing something after every episode sounded like a good idea. Let me know what you think?


	2. The Man In The Suit

The man in the suit

Joss Carter wouldn't give up so easily on finding the guy. He was, after all, a wanted man. Just because all his files were redacted by the feds, it didn't mean she wouldn't stop trying to bring him in and serve him justice. When the phone rang, she truly believed she was about to get him. Surprisingly enough, he had simply passed onto her the responsibility of closing the case of Theresa Whitaker.

She couldn't stop wondering what his motivations were, how come a man wanted for murder in many countries would be helping a supposedly murdered kid? What was his angle? What could he possibly get out of it? The girl only said he had helped her, but didn't give her more details.

The girl was street smart, and never gave her the information she so desperately needed, like a description or the man's name.

* * *

John watched her from afar. The detective seemed to have good intention, but she would only endanger his job and her own safety.

"I need to get Detective Carter a diversion. She's looking for me, Finch. Especially after we handled Theresa to her."

"She seems like a good detective, Mr. Reese. She is probably just doing her job to the best of her abilities. It is not her fault your past is so…"

"Complicated?" John smirked.

"Yes, let's put it that way."

"I can't decide if I like the nickname they gave me."

"The man in the Suit?" Mr. Finch asked with a curious smile.

"Why Harold, here you are observing me again.." John smiled.

"I told you, Mr. Reese, I have been watching you for a long time, now. Of course I would know about the nickname. Just like I know about that punching back you have installed downstairs."

"Are you bothered by it?"

"Not at all, so long as you don't start punching it while I am working on the machine."

"The bag is just to keep me entertained on the off chance we have no new numbers in a business day, Harold."

"The numbers never stop coming, Mr. Reese."

"Hence "the off chance", Finch."

"Detective Carter would get blindsided if you decided to change your outfits every once in a while, Mr. Reese. You have been using similar suits since the day I hired you."

"Pot, meet cattle." John signalized between them. "Your three-piece suits are all very similar to me as well, Finch."

"But it isn't me detective Carter nicknamed 'The man in the suit'."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm see you tomorrow, Man in the Suit."


	3. All He Had To Do

All he had to do

Those days in Mexico had been the best and the last days they had together. As soon as they arrived in New York, John enlisted to serve in Afghanistan. He'd always had that hero complex. He felt like it was his obligation. So he just left.

Jessica had waited for him. Had respected his decision and decided she would be here, waiting for him whenever he came home. The first two years were difficult, her family trying to make her move on. Her friends would always be so careful to discuss things related to war and even more careful do mention John.

She started going out less, her friends started to interact less, she changed jobs, didn't really mingle with her new co-workers, always declined invitations. For over two years, she did all she could to avoid getting in situations where she would be forced to interact with people who would try to convince her to move on from him. "He is so far away, and has never tried to contact you." or "How can you be sure he is still alive if there has been no contact?". Not a single person of her circle of friends tried to be supportive of her decision to faithfully wait for him, unbeknownst to his living status.

On the third year of no contact whatsoever, Jessica started to realize that maybe, John wasn't coming back to her. While thousands of soldiers had come and gone, John still kept out of touch.

She was loosing her faith. So when a co-worker invited her for a drink, she said yes.

They met in a bar near her workplace and everyone was gladly surprised to see her there. That night, she met Peter.

Two years later, they met at the airport. And she had asked him to take a chance and ask her to wait for him. Peter would be in the past. She would wait for him as long as he had to serve, she would continue wait for me. And ask her to do it, was all he had to do.

But he didn't. He didn't have enough courage to do it. And she left.


End file.
